


romance: a (failed) manual for boys

by shilu_ette



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, a bit of angst later, but overall boys not knowing how to be in a relationship, i think, which is cute and dorky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:26:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shilu_ette/pseuds/shilu_ette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama begins to date Tsukishima without really knowing what a relationship is. Story of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	romance: a (failed) manual for boys

1.

 

Out of nowhere, he was in a relationship.

 

2.

 

Well, that wasn’t quite true. Those things began in slow steps. Furtive glances and scowls, a _watch it_ sneer that soon turned into _you’re in the way_ and eventually in _do you want something?_ (their old captain would be so proud), and even after that cordial remark, how they would wait for a response, albeit reluctantly. It’s because they’re teammates now, Ennoshita said somewhat exasperatedly, and as second years they must set an example and _not embarrass the team._ He looked at each of them with his doleful eyes that wasn’t fooling anyone and added, okay? He had waited for a response and they had followed.

 

So. Small steps. New first years entered the gym and gawked about how small Hinata was (Hinata bristled at that) and then they gushed at how Hinata’s serves and spikes were awesome (Hinata blushed at this) and he felt overall discouraged about how the first years only knew how to talk. He wanted to see them at the court and hope that they weren’t all complete failures.

 

“He’s not even good at serving,” he muttered, and he was talking to himself, but Tsukishima happened to be next to him, and surprise of all surprises, the other boy nodded.

“His serves are disastrous,” Tsukishima said, and added, after a moment, “And his receives. Why do they all flock to him?” he scrunched up his nose as if he couldn’t even begin to contemplate that. It sounded funny, at that moment, Kageyama had to laugh a little.

Tsukishima looked at him, a bit taken aback. “What?”

He shook his head. “Nothing.” Then, “We should work on our coordination, then maybe you could have a signature spike of your own.” Then maybe Hinata could get off his high horse, he didn’t say, but he felt that Tsukishima read into that. His lips twitched.

“Blocking’s taking a toll as it is,” Tsukishima said dryly, but he didn’t decline. Kageyama wondered if that was the beginning.

 

3.

 

Or not. Perhaps it started with the walks on the way home, because one day Hinata was gone before him and Yamaguchi was also out the door, babbling something about practicing his serves. Soon it was the two of them and they looked at each other, cringed and looked away. Turned their heads again.

“So, Tsukishima said, with a small, self-deprecating smile, and raised an eyebrow at him. “Shall we?”

 _Teammates, coordinate!_ Ennoshita’s words rang in his mind, and he wasn’t the type to ignore his upperclassman’s orders. He sighed, and nodded. It wouldn’t be bad, the four of them went home together all the time, especially after their Shiratorizawa match last year. It wasn’t like like year, when all everyone did was bicker and Yamaguchi fretted on the sidelines. They walked home silently and he tried to think of his next day’s training manuals, but he came at a blank. Then Tsukishima opened his mouth, and he replied to it. It ended up with Tsukishima lending him a CD. He took it, baffled.

“Don’t break it,” Tsukishima warned.

He nodded dumbly.

The next day, he brought the CD back, and without any pleasantries, he all but shoved the CD in the blonde’s direction, and blurted out, “It was good.”

There was a slight pause as Tsukishima took the offered CD carefully, as if it was contaminated. “Good,” he said. It was his usual condescending tone, but he cut into it with a question.

“Do you have some more of his?”

Tsukishima looked at him. And smiled a little.

“You really did like him.” It wasn’t a question.

He furrowed his eyebrows. “I just said I did.”

“I know. I thought it was just…but I forgot, your majesty doesn’t really have any manners to speak of, does he?”

He thought about sputtering indignantly about the title and the words, but Tsukishima’s voice was soft and casual, as if it was a teasing occasion. He decided to just nod slowly.

Tsukishima looked at him, a little taken aback. There was a small silence, until Tsukishima said, “He’s my favorite artist.” It almost sounded like a confession. He looked embarrassed about it, at any rate.

 

4.

 

The point was, he didn’t know just exactly when it started. Tsukishima began to wait for him even after practice, they began to talk more than trade insults, and he began tossing the ball more to Tsukishima than to Hinata, at the price of Hinata’s wrath, which he could handle, and Hinata’s whining, which he could not.

“Could you,” he snapped, and Hinata flinched at his eyes, “Stop complaining? I toss you enough balls, don’t I?”

“You do,” Hinata said, pouting and taking a step back, “But you used to give it to me all the time. Now, it’s…” and he trailed off, confused, as he darted his eyes between Kageyama and Tsukishima.

“Don’t I need to improve my spikes too?” Tsukishima commented mildly. “Don’t be so greedy, Hinata.”

Hinata mumbled an apology, and Kageyama hesitated. He looked at Tsukishima and their eyes met.

He suddenly felt warm.

 

5.

 

Another day, he thought, when they were alone. He could get use to this, walking together, talking without their old hostilities.

 

But then Tsukishima turned to him, and asked, “Do you think you’re not too stupid enough for a relationship?”

 

He blinked. He wondered if he should feel insulted.

 

6.

 

Their teamwork was getting better. That day, he tried a new toss to Tsukishima, and while the other boy had frowned a little, he still hit it, and the smack rang louder than usual and curved midair before the other team could get at it.

Tsukishima turned to him. “What was that?” he asked.

“Something new,” he said, and he thought he could be smug about this, so he added, “Your hitting point is higher than you think.” He waited for a rebuke or a sneer even as a smile formed on his face at the newfound success.

Surprisingly, Tsukishima smiled back.

 

So he assumed that a relationship meant more teamwork and bonding. He wasn’t against that. He nodded, hesitant.

 

Tsukishima looked a bit taken aback. “Really?” he said. “Do you even like me, King?”

 

The old nickname made him scowl. Tsukishima still called him that sometimes, even though it had lost most of its original bite; he wondered why Tsukishima even bothered anymore. “I don’t _hate_ you,” he gritted out, “Or I wouldn’t be talking to you, would I?”

 

Tsukishima looked at him uncomprehendingly. “Do you know what a relationship is?” he finally asked. And then, just as he was about to answer that, Tsukishima waved a hand at him. “No wait. Of course you don’t. Never mind, that doesn’t really matter. So you can be in one, is that what you’re saying?” Tsukishima smiled at him then, but his instinct told him that it wasn’t one of Tsukishima’s nicer smiles. He squashed his discomfort and nodded all the more firmly.

 

Tsukishima laughed at that. “Okay then.”

“Okay,” he replied, aggressive and determined. He thought that would be the end of it.

 

Then, Tsukishima held out his hand.

He just stared at it.

 

7.

 

“What,” he began, when the hand wouldn’t retreat. He glared at the offering and finally looked up to see Tsukishima watching him, amusement written all over his eyes.

“It’s a hand,” Tsukishima says slowly, “You hold it.”

“I know that,” he snapped, and he thought, maybe this relationship isn’t such a good idea. Maybe…but all thoughts soon wiped away when the face of his captain boomed upon him: _coordination!_

“Why do we have to do this?” he asked, resigned.

“It’s what you do in a relationship,” Tsukishima answered, and he decided if Tsukishima could be adult and serious about this, he could too. He grabbed the hand and squeezed it.

“It’s not a handshake,” Tsukishima said, making a face, and he shook his captive hand. “It’s…here, loosen your grip.”

He loosened it and stared at their adjoining hands. A tingle traveled up his spine.

Tsukishima’s hand was warm.

“Do you just walk like this?” he asked.

“That’s kind of the point, yes,” Tsukishima said, but his voice was softer than before, and he tugged their hands, gently along. “Come on, it’s getting dark soon. I’ll take you home.”

At that, he frowned. “Is this also part of being in a relationship?”

“Good to know you’re catching on,” Tsukishima said dryly, and the only thing Kageyama could think of was that Karasuno better win the preliminaries or else, because everything was now taking a toll on him. His face was burning. He was pretty sure that Tsukishima would call him out on it, but he never did.

They walked home silently.

 

8.

 

After that, he understood nothing.

 

There was Tsukishima, appearing at lunchtime, his bento in hand, waiting for him to stop gawking and walk with him to a cloistered part of the school grounds to each. Other times, Tsukishima would come in tow with Yamaguchi and they would all head down to the cafeteria, where they would always somehow encounter Hinata, who would demand to join them. It led to practices during lunchtime, or even a trip to the library, excursions that made him droop against Tsukishima’s shoulders while the other boy browsed through the books. He didn’t seem to mind though, and Kageyama even felt Tsukishima’s arm shift a little so that he could properly align his head against the other boy and close his eyes.

 

Small steps. And then one day (in his eyes) something changed, and he felt he understood everything terribly.

They were alone in the clubhouse. Tsukishima was looking at him as he was buttoning his shirt, and he wrinkled his forehead. “What?” he asked, because Tsukishima was giving him an intent stare, it looked almost angry, and he was wondering what he’d done wrong now. For the past few weeks, everything was going along smoothly, they haven’t fought, and he now could officially admit to himself that Tsukishima’s shoulders were bony but broad enough for a good pillow. Ennoshita had smiled and complimented them on their teamwork. He preened under the remark while Tsukishima had looked away.

Tsukishima did not answer him; he took a step forward, and Kageyama retaliated by taking a step back.

Tsukishima raised an eyebrow. “Where are you going?” he asked, and reached out to grab his wrist. “Stay there.”

And before he could retort back something snide, Tsukishima closed the distance between them and kissed him.

The first thought that traitorously ran through his head was how warm human lips could feel.

The second thought was more normal: what the fuck.

He decided to hold onto his second thought and pushed Tsukishima away.

“W—what?” he said, and he wanted it to sound defensive and angry. Instead it came out shy. He seethed.

“Kissing,” Tsukishima said. He sounded bored. “Doesn’t your majesty know kissing?”

He stared. _What does that have to do with anything?_ He thought frantically.

 

But he didn’t want to admit his own idiocy in front of Tsukishima; he often got mocked enough as it was. “Of course I know,” he said sullenly. At his answer, Tsukishima studied him, his eyes narrowing.

“Okay,” he said, “Then you’ll know how to close your eyes too, right?”

He scowled.

“Right?” It wasn’t a question.

His scowl became fiercer, but he complied. A moment later, the same pressure came against his lips, and it was warmer than the first. He tilted his head and without much thought, he opened his mouth. A tongue slid into the opening, and he felt long fingers curl around the back of his neck. He opened his mouth further in surprise.

“Don’t open your mouth,” the voice vibrated against his mouth, and he scrunched his eyes tighter and balled up his hands to steady himself.

The second kiss was still warm. That was the only thought he had.

 

9.

 

Later, in bed, he was still thinking about Tsukishima’s lips. He rolled over and groaned into his pillow. He blamed Tsukishima for this.

 

 

He missed his alarm and his workout. He blamed Tsukishima for that too.

Well, he was about to during morning practice. But when he tumbled out of his house at seven, there was Tsukishima, his hands in his pockets, leaning against his front gate.

He blinked.

Tsukishima waited.

“What…” he began, and shook his head. No, it would be the same answer like yesterday. Something had changed, he thought. He stopped his question and walked over to the other boy.

“How long have you been waiting?” he asked, and it must been the right question to ask, because Tsukishima looked at him a bit puzzled, before breaking out into a small shrug. “Not long,” he said. “I thought you would have been doing your workout.”

He blinked. “How did you know?”

“Your hair isn’t wet.” Tsukishima nodded to his rounded head, and frowned. “Unless you just let the sweat dry. Which is disgusting.”

He slowly shook his head, and Tsukishima nodded a little, apparently satisfied.

How did he know about my schedule? Kageyama thought, taken aback. He didn’t voice this out either. He stood there unmoving, until Tsukishima fidgeted.

“So.” Tsukishima said awkwardly, “Should we go?”

“What? Oh. Yeah.” He nodded. On second thought, he added, “It’s weird to see you so early.”

When Tsukishima just frowned at him, looking offended, he amended grudgingly, “I _meant_. Good. In a weird way.”

“You really need to learn how to express yourself properly,” Tsukishima said, but he could hear a hint of smile in those words.

He huffed and looked away.

A smile was threatening to come up.

 

 

tbc  

 

**Author's Note:**

> There are days when I kill Tobio in my fics while Tsukishima fails to save him--and then there are days when I make these two happy and sappy forever and ever (and have a lot of babies) in my fics. This is one of them. I'm expecting this to be about 30 fragments-ish? Maybe more. Reviews are always welcome.


End file.
